Trailers are frequently coupled with vehicles and used to transport property from location to location. Although trailers vary in regards to size, shape, and structure depending on the cargo the trailer is designed to haul, trailers are usually coupled to vehicles in the same general fashion. A trailer hitch mounted to the back of a vehicle is engaged with and locked to a coupling device present on the front of a trailer. Generally, the trailer hitch is centered on the backside of the vehicle and mounted below the bumper region of the vehicle such that it is out of the driver's sight while operating the vehicle. Moreover, because the driver must backup and position the vehicle such that the hitch is aligned with the trailer's coupling device, the trailer's coupling device is also out of the driver's line of sight during the coupling process. Accordingly, without the aid of another individual, the driver must guess how far to back up the vehicle before the trailer hitch is aligned with the trailer's coupling device, which frequently results in contact between the trailer coupling device and the back portion of the vehicle. This contact often causes damage to the paint or structural integrity of the vehicle's bumper, tailgate, trunk lid, license plate, or any other area of the car in which the coupling hitch makes contact. Additionally, because trailer coupling devices are frequently stored and utilized outdoors, these devices are frequently exposed to adverse weather conditions. Unless the trailer coupling device is covered, adverse weather conditions can negatively impact the aesthetic appearance and structural integrity of the trailer coupling device.
Accordingly, a need exists in the art for a trailer coupling device cover that prevents or reduces the damage incurred by a vehicle when the vehicle is backed into a trailer coupling device during the coupling process. Furthermore, a need exists in the art for a trailer coupling device cover that can achieves this function while also protecting a trailer's coupling device in adverse weather conditions.